San Francisco Bay Area Council
San Francisco Bay Area Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America serving the cities of Colma, Daly City (northern section), San Francisco, Emeryville, Oakland, San Leandro, Hayward, Fremont, Union City, Newark, Pleasanton, Dublin, and Livermore, as well as unincorporated communities such as Castro Valley, San Lorenzo, and Sunol. See also Scouting in California. History The SFBAC (#028) was formed by a merger of the San Francisco Area and Oakland Area Councils in February 1964.14 Located in the San Francisco Bay Area, serving the cities of Colma, Daly City (northern section), San Francisco, Emeryville, Oakland, San Leandro, Hayward, Fremont, Union City, Newark, Pleasanton, Dublin, and Livermore, as well as unincorporated communities such as Castro Valley, San Lorenzo, and Sunol. In June 1916, the Oakland-Piedmont Council (#021) was chartered, changing its name in 1921 to the Oakland Area Council after Piedmont elected to organize their own council. In January 1917, the San Francisco Council (#051) was chartered, changing its name in 1924 to the San Francisco Area Council. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 5 Districts: # Golden Gate District (Colma, Daly City, and San Francisco) # Mission Peak District (Fremont, Newark, and Union City) # Peralta District (Emeryville and Oakland) # Tres Ranchos District (Castro Valley, Hayward, San Leandro, and San Lorenzo) # Twin Valley District (Dublin, Livermore, Pleasanton, and Sunol) Council Camps San Francisco Bay Area Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Royaneh 38.5113779°N 123.0724141°W - began its existence in 1925 when the San Francisco Council purchased a piece of property that was formerly the Watson Ranch. Since that time, it has served countless Scouts and Scouters. The Watson Ranch was located adjacent to the East Austin Creek, two miles east of Elim Grove. Camp Royaneh is one of the oldest scout camps west of the Mississippi River (Camp Parsons in Seattle, WA, Est 1919, being the oldest). Prior to Camp Royaneh, summer training camps were held in Mill Valley (1917), Olema (1918) and Elim Grove (1924) # Rancho Los Mochos (Est. 1944), located in the hills South of Livermore, CA # Wente Scout Reservation (Est 1959-formerly known as Willits Scout Ranch) - began its existence in 1959 as a weekend camp with the first Summer camp being held in June 1964. 39.417°N 123.371°W - located outside of Willits, California. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Achewon Nimat Lodge is the OA Lodge for this council. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * sfbac.org - Official Website of San Francisco Bay Area Council Category:California Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:California Boy Scouts